


Good vs Evil and the Blurred Lines Between

by Chokuro



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith - Freeform, Cloud - Freeform, Cloud x Reno - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Gen, Leslie - Freeform, M/M, NC-17, Original Character - Freeform, Plot, Reno - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Tifa x Aerith, Tseng - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, tifa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chokuro/pseuds/Chokuro
Summary: This started as getting a Reno x Cloud scene out of my head, and turned into something with a little more plot. It's a work of my ships and some original character x others love.There's something amiss and it seems to revolve around a trinket which holds an awful lot of power.Pairings:Cloud x RenoTifa x AerithOC x TsengOC x LesliePotentially others as I go along ;)Schedule:I hope to post a new chapter every 7-10 days.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith x Tifa, Reno & Cloud Strife, Reno/Cloud Strife, cloudxReno - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic is purely for funsies. There are definitely canon discrepancies and I’m positive not the right technology, etc. I am aware, but it’s for fun. That being said, it’s a loosely threaded together plot thrown in around some smut scenes. So, please, enjoy. :-P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno runs into everyone's favorite Merc and their usual dance ensues, but doesn't end as it normally would.

“You again!” The voice came from the opposite end of the alley where a tall, red-haired man stood. He was lithe with a suit trimmed to his frame, and the front of his shirt button so far down it seemed irrelevant to have a shirt on in the first place. Yet, somehow, the red-head with his rat tail and sunglasses just pulled it off. In his own weird way.

Turning to the sound, the spiky-haired blond made eye contact with the source of the voice and a sound of bored disgust passed his lips. His hand immediately went to the hilt of his sword behind his head, blue eyes narrowing at the other. 

“Time to play.” He smirked and pulled out his baton, flicking his wrist so it extended all the way with a surge of electricity surrounding the end. “C’mon Cloudy. Show me whatcha got.”

“With pleasure.” He gripped the sword and pulled it over his shoulder in one smooth motion, pointing the end at the other. 

He chuckled, staring at him for a while before he took a step forward and swung the electric baton, clanging with Cloud’s sword and pushing toward him. Electricity flowed around the baton and the edge of the blade it pressed against. “Mm.” He leaned back and went for another hit on the other.

The dance between the two continued. Cloud landing blows which sent Reno to the other side of the alley, Reno hitting Cloud and sending him to his knees. It was the usual endless battle they seemed to have anytime they were in each other’s presence. IT was beyond frustrating. Someone always showed up to take REno away before they could truly end this madness. These battles were getting ridiculous. They were interesting. The sparring was nice, Cloud had to admit. It was almost refreshing to have an opponent on equal grounds as he was. Turks were definitely the definition of qualified when it came to fighting a Soldier. 

Swinging the large blade down, Reno’s baton greeted it with a heavy thud, followed by the force of Cloud pushing the other man against the brick wall. He forced the edge of the blade against the other’s neck, watching as his smirk grew. “You got an issue?” He asked, pushing closer only to stop when he realized there was something pressing against him and both of Reno’s hands and weapon were accounted for. A blond brow arched. “Are you …” His eyes glanced down for a split second, wanting confirmation but knowing it would make everything worse. “Hard?!” The question finally passed, surprise and disgust lacing the word.

“You aren’t?” Reno’s smirk grew and his hips gave a brief push into Cloud’s. 

“What?! Why--- NO!” The blond was definitely thrown off guard.

He grinned. “Winner gets top?” He asked as his face leaned closer to his, the blade that had been against his neck had dropped during their conversation.

“What?” Was all the soldier managed.

“Deal!” He wiggled his knee up between their forms and pushed the blond away.

Cloud stumbled back, dirt kicking into the air as his feet tumbled over the ground. His brows knitted together as he looked over at the redhead who was now charging at him with renewed vigor. “Shit.” He hissed, just barely getting his weapon up in time to block the baton. Though, he wasn’t paying enough attention to block Reno’s leg from smacking into his side, sending him tumbling to the side.

Reno lunged at the other, baton swinging in the air and smacking against Cloud’s forearm when he lifted it to guard himself. He smirked and pulled back for another hit, but Cloud’s feet were quick and he was able to sweep Reno’s feet out from under him, sending him to the ground. It was enough for Cloud to stand up and ready himself, the blade held with both hands in front of him, pointed at the redhead.

Reno looked up from the ground, a smirk to his lips. “I don’t go down that easy!” He called out, standing up and brushing off the front of his form. “Though, we can talk about that later.” He chuckled, his eyes traveling over the blond. “Might just go down anyway.” He ran at him again and their weapons twanged as they yet again made contact. Reno took a swing which forced the other to step back. With the blond backed up, he tilted the metal handle of the baton to grab the sunlight, twisting it until the light refracted off the metal and into Cloud’s eyes. 

“Agh!” Cloud yelled as the sun blinded him, hand lifting from his sword to shield his eyes, Reno took the opportunity to hit the sword and send it flying into the ground behind them, tip first, buried into the dirt.

Within a second, Reno pressed his body against Cloud’s, pushing his back against the wall behind them; his smirk permanently plastered to his lips at this point. “Looks like I won.”

“What?” Cloud bit out, eyes narrowed at the other. “You cheated.”

He shrugged. “Still won.” He kept his right hand pressing the length of the baton against the blond’s neck while his other hand slid down the front of his chest. “Winner gets top.” He reiterated.

“What?” Cloud managed the short word, yet again.

Ignoring the other’s confusion, Reno’s fingers found the way to the top of the merc's first belt buckle, deftly letting the leather out of the buckle and moving onto the second without pause. “Acting coy.” He chuckled and leaned down, nose pushing aside the top of his collar so his lips could gain access to the flesh beneath. His teeth grazed against the pale flesh and nipped before his lips wrapped around the muscle to nibble.

Cloud gasped, blue-green eyes widening at the attention to his neck. His hands pressed against the front of Reno’s chest, pushing him away, which only allowed the redhead more space to undo his last belt and tug open the front of his pants. Cloud’s hands quickly snapped on top of Reno’s to stop his from going any lower than they already were. 

“Ah-ah.” The Turk pulled back and his left hand grabbed Cloud’s wrists, pinning them above his head. His other hand pulled back and pressed a button on the baton, causing the length to retract so he could tuck it back into the pocket inside his jacket. “Don’t be a sore loser, Cloudy.” He lifted his eyes to his, locking their gaze. “Think I can’t feel ya?” He bucked his hips to emphasize what he was referring to, the action pulled another breath into Cloud’s lungs. He smirked. “Told ya so.” His right arm looped around Cloud’s lower back, pulling him up and pressing him against the wall, using his hips to hold the blond there. Once more, his fingers moved to push aside the buckles and his hand slid under the fabric, grazing along his hip and to his butt, giving him a firm squeeze.

“Reno.” He said between gritted teeth, his tone held spite for the other, though his eyes pleaded otherwise.

“Mm. Yer right.” He mumbled while his lips started nibbling along his chin to his ear. His tongue poked out to trace along the shell of his ear. “Lucky for you, I come prepared.” He pressed his hand holding Cloud’s wrists against the wall while his hips pushed into his, bracing the blond against the wall, while also allowing him to against him access to his hand. His hand slid between his shirt and jacket, fingers rummaging within the coat pocket before pulling out a travel-sized bottle of lube.

Cloud arched a brow. “Why do y-- Don’t answer that.” His question quickly changed upon realizing the answer would be worse than anything he could imagine.

He chuckled. “Good choice.” His lips clashed with his, tongue probing its way between their lips and claiming his while his hand picked up where before the interruption. Lubed up fingers expertly found their way into the blond, pushing in and getting a muffled moan from the merc as their lips continued to meld together.

Reno released the hold he had on the other’s wrists in favor of undoing his belt and releasing his arousal from the fabric confines. He pulled back from the kiss, tongue trailing over the blond’s. He looked down between their bodies, making sure he was moving in the right direction, as well as fulfilling his curiosity. A red eyebrow lifted upward. “Mm. At least the sword isn’t overcompensating for anythin’.” He chuckled.

“Gee, thanks.” He muttered, his newly-released arms dropped, wrapping loosely around his shoulders. When the man thrust forward into him, the grip around his shoulders tightened and a gasp filled his lungs. Blue eyes widened and reflexively his hips lifted, pulling away from the protruding muscle.

“Ah-ah.” Reno clicked his tongue as both his hands took a grip of the other’s hips and slowly lowered the other back down onto his length. He may be impatient, but he wasn’t cruel. Well. Not yet. He was sure the other could handle anything he threw his way, but it was no fun breaking his toy within the first five minutes of getting it. 

“ _ Shit. _ ” Cloud hissed as he was forced back down, a deep moan rumbled through his chest. “Shit.” His fingers wrapped around the base of the ratty ponytail the man had, twisting the locks around his fingers for a stronger grip, causing the man’s head to tilt back in a quick jerk.

He smirked. “Kinky.” He gave a quick thrust into the other in return and pressed his back against the wall. He gripped the blond’s hips as he started a pumping rhythm into him. The grunts and moans of the men filled the air, not too different from ten minutes ago when they were throwing each other into the walls and trying to kill the other. Though, this was much more fun. Pretty close tie for Reno.

It seemed like seconds after Reno’s hand started to tug the hardened flesh between Cloud’s thighs that his body reacted. The buildup of his pent up frustrations and neglect were eager for release now that he was finally getting the attention his body yearned for. His head fell back, pressed to the brick wall behind him as his hips bucked into the redhead’s hand. Eyes closed, a cry of pleasure escaped from his lips as the final jerk of his hand sent him over the edge of his climax. He panted and his arms loosened around the other’s shoulders, releasing the grip he had on his hair.

“Not yet, kitten.” The redhead breathed out, nipping the side of his neck and his hips bucked abruptly into him, getting another glorious gasp from the blond. He pressed his lips against the side of his neck, returning to marking his flesh. 

Cloud moaned and his back arched, pressing their bodies closer together. His breaths came to him in quick bursts, panting to try and function while the Turk continued moving within him. “F-fuck!” He gripped his shoulders tightly once more.

Reno moaned into his neck, biting and nibbling while he moved, getting so very close, but not wanting to lose the moment. Not yet. Just a little more. Having the blond he’d been chasing for so long writhing under him was just glorious. A couple thrusts later and his hips gave one last abrupt push into the other as he released, a deep growl rumbling as his body convulsed with pleasure. 

Panting, the redhead slowly pulled out of the other, hands still gripping Cloud’s hips. He leaned forward and nipped at the side of his neck once more. With a chuckle, he gave another squeeze on his butt before he freed the legs he held. He took a half step back and started to adjust himself back into place.

Feet firmly back on the ground, and Cloud was still trembling. Shit. That. Fuck. He leaned against the wall for support, pulling his pants back to his hips as shaking fingers pulled at the belts to fix his buckles. He looked to the side, not able to make eye contact with the other.

“Now, now.” Reno chuckled and reached forward to take his chin. “Ya know you had fun.” He pressed a kiss to his lips, the other suddenly stiff with the contact. He smirked. “You could’ve stopped me at any point.”

Cloud’s eyes narrowed to a glare as he looked him in the eyes, lips parting to protest but quickly closing with a tightly-locked jaw. 

“Til next time.” The cocky redhead pressed his lips against the other’s again, this time, getting a response from the blond. Well. What do you know? He pulled back then turned to make his way out of the alley. “Later.” His hand lifted, waving as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! I'm going to be attempting to balance smut and plot (especially now that I have more of an idea of where it's going)
> 
> Like my writing style, but want to have a different pairing, or fandom?  
> Well, you're in luck! I've started a Fanfic for Hire, and you can check out the info at the below link:  
> https://sites.google.com/view/crazycrowcreative/home
> 
> THANK YOU EVERYONE! I'm so happy you read it and look forward to keeping this up.  
> Look forward to some plot soon! :D


	2. Let's get phsyical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reno and the New Trainee go on a mission.  
> Well, more accurately, New Trainee and Reno go on the mission.  
> Mwahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that?! Some PLOT?! I THOUGHT IT WAS SMUT  
> Oooh just you wait.  
> but no seriously. Adding some plot  
> Mostly for my beautiful Leslie  
> AND HEY  
> you get to meet my OC  
> Who, true to form, is more than likely super overpowered and way too sassy. but you know. She takes after her maker ;)

Reno walked through the steel double doors which opened into the Turk’s Base. He walked down the darkly decorated hall toward the locker room and lounge area. As he passed through the lounge area, a voice piped up from the dark corners.

“Had some fun on mission, did you?” The feminine voice came out with curiosity and a bit of snark lacing the words.

He paused and turned to the direction the voice came from. Draped over a chair, a young woman with lavender hair looked at him. The left side of her long hair was braided to give a side-shave look to her style. Her eyes were bright green, peering over at him with a mischievous glint. “I always have fun on my missions, Aria. You should try it sometime.” He continued walking toward the locker room.

She snorted. “Perhaps. But most of my missions don’t end with jizz on my pants.” Her eyes studied her nails, finding interest in the black-painted digits.

Reno glanced down at his pants and bit back a curse to keep his cool as he turned to look back at the woman. “Mission was done. Needed somethin’ fun.” He smirked. 

“Uh-huh.” Long legs lifted off the arm of the chair they were draped over and moved onto the floor. “Sure.” She stood and brushed off the front of her suit while she walked toward him. “So long as you don’t do ‘somethin’ fun’ when we’re on mission tomorrow.” She walked past him toward the elevator that led to the different dormitories.

“Never. Ya get all my attention, luv.” He smirked. “Especially that fine ass.” He winked.

“Keep that shit for the Honeybee Inn.” She pressed the button and turned to look at him. “Also. Maybe mirror check next time. You are a disheveled mess and you know Boss gets upset if he gets a whiff of someone enjoying themselves.” She stepped into the elevator when it dinged open.

Reno arched a brow and walked away into the locker room where he got a good look at his appearance. His hair was pulled out of the tie that held it back, he had bruises and bloodied scratches from the spar, the front of his pants looked like hotel sheets after a rock band’s night. “Oh.” He shrugged. “Worth it.” He nodded, getting why it was so easy to tell he hadn’t quite been focused on the mission at hand. Well. The mission was a success. Cloud was a bonus.

The next morning, Reno and Aria sat in the office of the Boss to get their assignment. The redhead was splayed out over the couch, acting like he owned the place per the usual. While Aria chose to sit in one of the office chairs at the long meeting table, her right leg draped over her left, waiting for their new mission to be laid out. The purple-haired woman was a relatively new recruit, and for some reason, it seemed like a good idea to pair her with Reno for training. Though, that was probably more to keep Reno occupied and out of everyone’s hairs until he could be used appropriately; he was a great fighter, but obnoxious to be around otherwise.

The doors opened and in-walked a tall man with long, black hair, dark eyes, and an oval mark in the center of his forehead. Tseng made his way past the conference table and to the large desk that was on the other end of the office. He pulled the leather chair aside and sat down, looking over the two as he did so. 

“Don Corneo has taken an artifact that he was not supposed to.” Tseng said, getting to the point as quickly as possible as usual. Better to get this done and over with to get the two out of his office sooner. “I need you to go in and retrieve it.” 

Aria looked over at him and arched a brow. “What’s it do?”

“Nothing you concern yourself with.” Was his answer as his eyes locked with hers. “Retrieve it and bring it back to me. Reno will be your backup.”

“Babysitter.” She corrected.

The black-haired man closed his eyes a moment before lifting his gaze to hers. “It’s a one-person job, but it is good to have someone on the outside waiting for you.” He glanced at Reno who was lying on the couch, flipping through a book absently. “Just get him a coloring book to keep him occupied.”

She smirked. “Can do, Boss.” She stood and walked around to the other side, taking Reno by the ponytail. “Come on.” She gripped his hair and started to walk away, the redhead stumbling to his feet after her. “Send pics to my phone.” She said over her shoulder to Tseng while she made her way to the door. 

“Oi! Leggo!” Reno yelled, struggling to get his footing as she dragged him to the door. 

Once out of the office, her fingers released the red locks and she took up her phone, looking over the message sent regarding the item. “Alright. Let’s go.” She made her way down the hall.

He huffed and adjusted his hair back into place, righting his suit with a tug on the fabric. “Yeah. I’m comin’ yo. Calm down.” He followed after her, though his long legs soon overtook hers to allow him to lead the way. 

“Okay.” Aria said while reading her phone. “Don Creep-o and the majority of his lackeys shouldn’t be there since they have that tournament.” She walked out of the building.

“Aw man! I wanna see that!” The redhead whined, turning to look at the woman. “Can’t we go too?”

She closed her eyes a moment before turning to look at him. “Just shut up and drive.” She tossed a set of keys at him and went to the car.

He caught them with one hand and smirked. “Takin’ that as a maybe.” He hopped into the car and took off.

It was not much longer before Aria stood outside the gaudy mansion with a sigh. This place was an eyesore. So much gold, red, and overdone for everything. She would much prefer to just burn this place to the ground for the sake of bettering the world, but that was not her mission. She was not allowed to bring emotions into this, just complete the mission as instructed, no matter what those instructions were. 

She pulled out her cell phone and tapped away at the screen for a couple moments. She lifted her head, glancing up at the cameras and watching as the blinking light paused and then kept to a red glow. And now, the feed was on a loop. With a smirk, she tucked her phone back into her pocket then made the trek up the side of the wall to get to the inside of the manor.

Climbing to the top, she hopped down and landed with a soft, cat-like, thump. She looked from one side then the other and started cautiously walking to the right. She found her way through the over-the-top doors and to the large entrance filled with … stuff. She sighed as she looked over the different items. The majority of it seemed to have a layer of dust, so that was not where it would be held. The notes said it was probably in a side room anyway. 

Up the stairs, she walked through a set of doors that led to an unkempt and disgusting sleeping area before leaving and going to the next door. The room was dark as she looked around, finding a lightswitch and flipping it on. Ah. This was a room of stuff. And not stuff mostly covered in dust. She walked forward and to the stacks of books, boxes, and trinkets. She started looking through them, picking up items which fit the size. 

“Ah-hah.” She spotted the shimmer of gold under a cloth and reached for it as the  _ click _ of a gun sounded behind her.

“I don’t believe that’s yours.” The flat voice stated.

Her fingers coiled back from the object and into a fist as she turned on her heel to look at the man behind her. Messy, silver hair, yellow eyes, and a ballcap on top of his head. He wasn’t half bad looking, it was a pity she would probably have to break that pretty face of his. But, he was stopping her from her mission and that was an issue. “Don’t believe it’s yours either.”

His eyes did not move from her. “No. But I’m paid to protect it.”

“And I’m paid to bring it back.”

“Seems we’re at an impasse.” 

“Not really.” She shrugged as in one swift movement, her right hand tilted back and flicked forward, sending a slender blade flying to the man’s face. Leslie lifted his hand to shield from the impact, which gave Aria the perfect opportunity to knock the gun from his hand. She lunged at him, toes kicking the gun from his hand and far off into the back of the room. She set her feet firmly on the ground and her fist went for his throat, connecting with the muscle and sending him back with a sputter of breath and spit.

As her body swung around to hit him once more, a dagger slid out from the end of her jacket and swiped past his face, the man barely stumbling back in time to avoid getting cut. He straightened up and glared, fists up to protect as well as to do damage. He hadn’t expected an actual fight today, just thinking the Don was paranoid that someone would get his ‘goods’, but here he was. Fighting to keep trinkets safe. If only his Mom could see him now - how proud she’d be.

Aria did not waste any time before she was back at him, sending a kick to his torso, which he caught and promptly twisted the limb, flipping her and throwing her off balance and onto her butt. She glared up at him and promptly jumped up, throwing a dagger at him which just grazed his cheek. Blood started to fill the wound just as her fist landed a hit, sending him staggering back even more.

Leslie glared, steadying himself and making a move, fist getting her in the center of her stomach as she went for another hit. She swung around to get a punch to his ear, the man catching her fist before it hit and yanking her against his body. The contact was brief before he pushed her off with a foot and let go of her hand, causing her to fall backward into a pile of boxes behind her. He did not really want to hurt her, least of all for a trinket, but she was also not showing mercy on her end and he wanted to live.

With a growl, she pushed herself off of the boxes and stood. “Well. Fine then.” She looked over at him. “And here I was, trying to play nice.” 

“That was nice?!” He asked, looking over at the woman, who wasted no time in already launching another dagger at him. “Fuck!” he barely dodged it, stumbling back a couple steps.

“Very.” Aria flicked her wrist and another blade came out, following suit with her left wrist where a second emerged. She rushed at him, the silver-haired man just barely getting out of the way of her attack. Her feet hit the wall and she continued up, doing a backflip and kicking the gaudy curtain rod off the wall. She landed with a thud and swiftly took the rod, swinging it and side-swiping Leslie into the wall. Her fingers wound around the rod, gripping the hideous curtain that hung from it and threw the rod to the side, curtain rings gliding off the metal.

Leslie struggled to push himself out of the mess of containers he fell into. Standing up just in time for Aria to be on him again. The woman launched a blade at him, causing him to lean out of the way, and into the curtain she had open. She quickly whipped the fabric around his form, pinning his arms to his sides. As he struggled with that, she yanked the golden rope from the side of the curtain and tightly wound that around the man’s form. She pushed him back into the wall with the bottom of her foot, Leslie stumbled back and fell onto his butt, back against the wall, and a glare to his face.

She turned away, grabbing the bag with the trinket then turned to look at the other. “As to how much fun this was, I do need to be off.” She walked over to him and crouched in front of his form. “Be a good boy.” She took up a rag and forced it into his mouth. She glanced up and arched a brow, fingers taking the brim of his hat and lifting it off his head. “Nice taste.” She set the hat on top of her head and looked down at him. “Later.” 

She stood and turned to walk out, throwing the last dagger at him which landed between his legs, tip buried in the wood floor.

With more ease, now that she knew the layout and did not have to worry about people bombarding her - with the noise they made, someone would have come running if they were near - she easily made her way back to the car. Strolling up and settling into the passenger’s seat.

“Took ya long enough.” The cocky redhead commented as he looked up from the coloring book.

“Mm. Terribly sorry. Was taking in the view.” Her voice was flat as she flipped down the visor mirror to inspect her wounds. She lightly touched the split in her lip and the bruise forming under her eye. Well. That sucked. She adjusted the hat and smirked. Not all bad though.

“Nice hat, by the way.” Reno commented while taking off down the street.

She turned to look at him, gray eyes traveling over his form. “Thanks.” She smirked. “It does look nice, doesn’t it?” She adjusted the hat in the mirror before settling back into the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am :D 
> 
> Like my writing style, but want to have a different pairing, or fandom?  
> Well, you're in luck! I've started a Fanfic for Hire, and you can check out the info at the below link:  
> https://sites.google.com/view/crazycrowcreative/home


	3. Mission Accomplished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria returns to Tseng to let him know mission accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small "Warning": This upcoming chapter is 90% smut and it is starring my OC, Aria. If that's not something you're into reading about, I completely understand. If you skip over the smut to the last paragraph, you'll have all you need for future plot devices.

Aria walked into Tseng’s office without knocking - he knew she was coming back from a mission, he should be expecting her after all. Luckily, he was sitting at his desk, pouring over some files and documents. She closed the door behind her with a knock of her heel and continued forward to his desk. She set the bag in front of him and crossed her arms over her torso.

His dark eyes lifted to look at the bag before going back to the paper. “I had every confidence in you.” He commented as he finished up the last couple notes. He stood from the chair, taking the bag as he walked to one of the pictures on the side walls. He pressed his thumb against the edge and a brief blue light glowed before the painting swung open to the side, revealing a safe tucked into the wall. Another press of his finger and a code and the safe door opened. 

While he tended to that, she pulled her cell phone out from her back pocket, thumbs tapping away at the screen. “Sure. No big. I just fought with a badger on the way home for funsies.” 

“I’m sure the badger was no match for you.” He commented and set the bag inside the safe, closing it and securing the lock and picture once more.

“Mm.” She finally looked up from her phone while he walked back to the desk. “So what is it?”

“Still none of your concern.”

She arched a brow and shrugged. “Fair.” She agreed, her thumb gliding across the surface of the phone a couple more strokes before she placed the device onto his desk.

Tseng returned to his chair, sitting down purposefully as usual, and went back to reading the documents on the table. He was done with Aria. If she needed something, she would eventually say what was on her mind, or leave if she didn’t. 

“Doesn’t all that paperwork make your eyes cross?” She tilted her head to the side, trying to sneak a peek of what he was doing. She knew he never read anything truly important in the open without the door locked, but she was still nosey. 

“One gets used to it.” His response was nonchalant and he turned another page.

She nodded. “And highly boring.” 

“Quite.”

“Need a break?” 

There was silence as he continued reading the page. “Perhaps.” Was his final conclusion.

Aria took her phone up from the table, fingers gliding over the screen once again. She gave one final tap to the screen and a click sounded behind her while the camera in the corner started to blink red instead of its usual green. She set the phone back onto the desk and her eyes landed on Tseng who was still paying attention to the papers. 

She sighed and her right foot went under the desk, finding the front of his chair and pushing him back from the desk. In one swift movement, she took the hat and dropped it on top of her phone, while her right foot stepped onto the top of his desk and she easily crossed to the other side. With her feet on the ground, she slid her body onto his lap, straddling his form while her fingers went to his sides.

“You should work on your patience. It’ll go far.” Tseng said, his eyes finally meeting with hers. 

Already, her fingers found the buttons of his jacket, undoing them so she could have access to the shirt beneath. “Perhaps.” Was her answer as she leaned forward to press her lips to the side of his neck. “Maybe I’m looking for a quickie.” She grinned, shoulder lifting in a half shrug. 

“Then aren’t you wasting your time with my shirt?” He glanced at her fingers that were already tugging the hem of his shirt out of his pants. 

She snorted. “And miss seeing your fine self out of a suit?” She smirked, pulling back from his neck while she started on the buttons of his shirt. “Never.”

His lips ticked up into a brief smile. “My apologies.” 

Her fingers worked their way up the front of his chest, undoing the buttons and exposing the sculpted abs beneath with every inch. She tugged his tie loose, gaining access to the final button on his collar.

Tseng looked up into her eyes for a moment before he gripped her hips, giving a sharp tug to pull her against his chest. He leaned up and captured her lips with his, his hands having a firm grip on her butt as he moved out of the chair and set her on top of the desk. Stepping between her legs, his hands slid up her rear and over her hips to the front of her suit pants, nimble fingers working at the button.

As the leather gloves dragged across her bare skin, Aria cringed, neck muscles tensing. She leaned back from the kiss. “Hold up.” She took his hands from her hips and held them in front of his face. “You get rid of these.” She tugged at a leather fingertip. “I’ll work on my pants.” 

He looked at his gloves and arched a brow. “That’s where you draw the line?”

“It feels icky.” She shrugged while her fingers already worked at removing her pants. Her hips rose from the desk, fingers pushing the fabric over her hips and down her thighs. 

“Uh-huh.” Despite his comments, he set the gloves to the side as requested. His now-bare hands returned to her hips, fingers leading the way up her sides and feeling her skin prickle under his touch. Maybe no gloves did make a difference.

Her pants dropped to her ankle and after a swift kick, laid in a pile on the floor, leaving her legs free to wrap around the back of his and tug him closer to her form. Her lips locked with his once more while her fingers slid down his abs to the waistband of his pants, working at the belt. 

He pressed against her, pulling her closer to the edge of the desk. His fingers wrapped around the top of her panties, curving over the top and starting to pull them over her bum and down her legs. “Don’t know why you left these.” He murmured, pulling his lips from hers and still keeping their bodies close while he pulled the lacy garment down her legs.

She unhooked the grip she had on his legs, letting him move her legs for his ease, smiling as his fingers glided down her legs. “But then I wouldn’t get this treatment.” She said, looking up at him and brushing her lips against his while her fingers slid up his chest.

“Mm.” Was the only response she got before the garment was tossed toward the pants on the ground. 

She grinned, holding his hips and tugging him back so their bodies connected once more. “Not everyone goes commando.” She said while her fingers slid over his hips, pushing the pants off his hips. “Like you.” She added before capturing his lips and sliding her tongue along the length of his.

His hands slid over the outside of her thighs, tracing the toned muscle and getting a shiver from the woman. As his hands traced back up her thighs, his right hand slid to her inner thigh and soon his fingers slid within her, getting a gasp from the woman. 

Her hips pressed into his fingers, her hand finding its way between their forms to wrap around his length. She groaned as her hips rocked into his ministrations, legs wrapping tighter to pull him closer. It was not much longer before his fingers were replaced and a gasp of approval filled her lungs. Her hands traced down his abs and over his hips, trailing up his back to rest her hands on the backs of his shoulders. Her hips rolled against his, lips feverishly clashing with his as they melded together. Black nails pressed into the back of his shoulders, gripping him tighter.

Tseng let out a soft hiss and leaned back from the kiss. “Careful. I’m still sore from last time.” His voice was low as his lips brushed hers once more.

She smirked. “Like you don’t like it?” She teased, though did ease her claws from his back, fingertips tracing along the healing-marks she made during their last encounter.

He groaned, not answering and merely going back to focusing on the task at hand. He leaned further down, Aria leaning back over the desk, one of her hands went to the table to keep herself up. His left hand steadied himself on the desk while his right pressed against her lower back. 

The two were locked together, Aria’s legs keeping a tight grip around his while Tseng’s hands explored her body. They remained a panting, thrusting, sweaty mess of body parts for a while until finally release came to both of them, Aria getting a couple extra thrusts before she too was fully satisfied.

She unlocked her legs from, pulled back her nails from his back, and leaned away from him. Her hands rested on top of the desk as she panted, filling her lungs with fresh air not muddled by the other. Her eyes traveled over his form, a smirk pulling to her lips as she did so. Definitely worth it. She pushed herself up to kiss his lips briefly. “I’d say that’s a good break.” Her tone was soft, looking up at him and grinning. 

He looked down at her. “Mm. It was a good use of my time.”

She gripped the tie around his neck, tugging him down to her. “Sure.” A deep kiss to his lips and she released his tie. Her fingers went to tug her shirt back. 

He took a step back from the other, hand brushing his hair aside before going to tidy himself up as well. 

A couple minutes later, the woman walked out of the office, looking as put together as she had when she first entered. The hat adjusted on her head and phone in her hands, her eyes traveled along the screen and a lavender brow lifted with interest. “Oh… so  _ that’s _ what it is.” She commented as she walked away from the office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!  
> Please leave any comments that you may have. I'd love to read them all.  
> I will also entice you with some Reno x Cloud coming up.  
> Stay tuned. ;)


End file.
